


Вишня и карамель

by Kseniya_Nya



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kseniya_Nya/pseuds/Kseniya_Nya
Summary: Уён был уверен, что этот день безнадёжно испорчен. Но всё, что ни делается – всё к лучшему.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung





	Вишня и карамель

На губах капли текилы, на рубашке следы мартини, а в стакане обычный вишнёвый сок. 

На сегодня хватит алкоголя.

Громкая музыка, рой голосов и несметное количество запахов, смешанных в одно, как и коктейли в желудке, и от всего этого чертовски кружится голова. Рядом кто-то чиркает зажигалкой и выпускает дым дешёвых сигарет, от которых свербит в горле.

Уёна начинает тошнить.

Он уже тысячу раз проклял Чонхо, с которым пришёл в этот клуб. Больше сейчас он ненавидит только своего лучшего друга, который любезно предложил им сюда сходить.

Ёсан с какого-то хрена решил, что знает всё и вся, и о личной жизни "своего любимого Уёни" обязан позаботиться, вот и познакомил его с однокурсником, который, окинув происходящее жутко осуждающим взглядом, покинул клуб через пять минут. Чего ожидал, спрашивается. 

Уён сам ненавидит клубы. 

Но Ёсана он сейчас ненавидит больше.

Сок закончился, и хочется заказать ещё, чтобы было, что делать и чем занять руки, но жидкости в Уёне сейчас столько, что ему тяжело дышать, и он начинает крутить стакан, катая по барной стойке от одной руке к другой.

Было весело, пока не послышался звук битого стекла.

Уён поднимает взгляд на бармена - высокого брюнета, немногим старше его самого - и неловко улыбается. Тот молчит, сжимая губы в тонкую линию, а у Уёна сжимаются внутренности.

Он обдумывает тысячу и один вариант своей дальнейшей судьбы, но, когда снова смотрит на бармена, тот уже отвернулся и делает коктейль русоволосой девушке, сидящей через пару мест от него. Соседний стул свободен, и Уён опускает на него голову, сгибаясь в три погибели и облегчённо выдыхает. Кажется, убивать его не собираются.

Музыка будто бы становится ещё громче, но даже сквозь неё Уён слышит телефон и не глядя принимает вызов:

\- Алло?

\- Ты ещё там?

Это Чонхо, но откуда у того его номер, Уён предпочитает не думать.

\- Если ты хочешь забрать меня, будет неплохо.

\- Я хотел предложить. В качестве извинения, что так резко сбежал.

Уёну Чонхо не симпатичен от слова совсем, но, судя по его интонации, тот сам не горит желанием видеться с ним, а значит, это опять дело рук Ёсана.

Уён про себя обещает вырвать ему эти руки и засунуть в одно место, а вслух соглашается, потому что он просто хочет домой, и не важно, в чьей компании и как. Чонхо обязуется приехать через полчаса.

Уён тихо стонет, потому что ещё полчаса в этой атмосфере представляются ему адом. 

Он окидывает взглядом помещение и замечает чёрный кожаный диван в углу. Отлично, здесь он и дождётся своё персональное такси. 

Но ему не удаётся пройти и шага, так как он спотыкается о свою же ногу, просто встав со стула. 

К счастью Уёна, его ловят крепкие руки.

К его ужасу, он не знает, кому они принадлежат. 

\- Всё в порядке? 

Голос знакомый, и Уён слегка расслабляется, но в ту же секунду покрывается холодным потом. Он не хочет дурной славы перед однокурсниками, с которыми только-только начали налаживаться отношения, он не хочет прослыть пьяницей, когда он один-единственный раз в жизни попробовал несколько коктейлей, он не хочет-

Он открывает рот, чтобы оправдать себя, и тут же закрывает его обратно: перед ним местный бармен. 

Сначала Уёну снова легче - они разойдутся, как в море корабли, и больше никогда не увидятся: пусть думает о нём, что хочет, - а потом он буквально каменеет, потому что вспоминает, как разбил стакан. 

Кажется, смерть его всё же настигла. 

\- Простите, пожалуйста, я больше не буду, никогда-никогда не буду! - Уён лепечет все извинения, что приходят в голову и даже какого-то чёрта переходит на китайский, отчего глаза напротив становятся минимум вдвое больше. - Я обещаю, правда, я никогда-

\- Никогда больше не будешь пить? 

\- Никогда больше не буду бить вашу посуду! И пить тоже не буду! - Уён твёрдо кивает и в завершение топает ногой, наступая точно на ботинок бармена, отчего тот шипит и, наконец, отпускает его. Уён чувствует, что попал в непрекращающийся кошмар. - Умоляю, простите, я нечаянно, я больше не буду отдавливать вам ноги! 

Бармен не выдерживает и громко смеётся, прикрывая рот рукой. Уён хлопает глазами, а после тоже смущённо хихикает и чешет затылок:

\- Простите. 

\- Перестань извиняться, серьёзно. 

Парень напротив совсем не выглядит враждебно: у него красивая улыбка и добрые глаза, и, хоть освещение крайне паршивое, Уён видит это ясно и расслабляется окончательно. 

\- Я вообще никогда не пил, только по праздникам, - он часто-часто кивает, как собачка на панели авто, и смотрит доверительно. - Я случайно здесь оказался, а всё было такое красивое, и-

\- Тебе не нужно оправдываться, - бармен осторожно берёт его под локоть и хочет усадить обратно на барный стул, но Уён возмущённо скулит, и он замирает, сбитый с толку. - Прости, я-

\- Я хочу на диванчик, - Уён дует губы и хмурит брови - его привычка с детства, когда он чего-то хочет и это что-то надо выпросить, - а бармен снова теряется и кончики его ушей, кажется, краснеют. А может, это всё освещение. 

Они медленно проходят в дальний угол, и Уён плюхается на диван, прикрывая глаза и блаженно улыбаясь. Наконец-то мягко и удобно, и даже чуть тише, чем у барной стойки. 

Диван рядом проминается и Уён настораживается на мгновение, но да, это бармен, а он не страшный. Человек, от которого пахнет карамелью, страшным быть не может. 

\- Ты не обязан следить за мной, - Уён цокает раздражённо, но это напускное, и чужое внимание приятно. Возможно, это всё алкоголь. - Тебе разве не нужно работать? 

\- Моя смена только что закончилась, - парень улыбается, и губы Уёна начинают расплываться в ответной улыбке, как тот внезапно становится серьёзным. - Тебе повезло, что твоя выходка пришлась на последние её минуты, поэтому я просто решил это проигнорировать. 

Уён смущённо угукает и сосредоточенно выводит узоры на ткани джинс, лишь бы не смотреть в глаза напротив. Слишком стыдно. 

\- Я не сержусь на тебя. 

Голос рядом настолько мягкий, что Уён замирает и шестерёнки в его голове усиленно крутятся, ища подвох. 

\- Меня Юнхо зовут, кстати. 

\- Чон Уён. Ой, просто Уён, - Уён пожимает протянутую ладошку и внутренне пищит оттого, какие у его собеседника огромные руки. Его собственная теряется в чужой, и это выглядит до жути правильно. 

Или это опять алкоголь: Уёну легче списывать всё на него. 

\- Ты один здесь, да? - Юнхо склоняет голову на бок и всё так же по-доброму улыбается, а у Уёна начинается тахикардия. 

\- Да, меня кинули, - Уён фыркает и замечает в чужих глазах удивление, смешанное с чем-то ещё, что он не способен разгадать. 

\- Кто бы это ни был, этот человек странный. 

\- Да, он... Своеобразный. Стой, погоди! - до Уёна доходит, как звучит их диалог. - Он кинул меня не в том смысле, а в прямом, он просто уехал и оставил меня тут, но между нами ничего никогда не было и быть не может! 

Он не знает, зачем оправдывается, но, когда смотрит на слабую улыбку, которую явно пытаются скрыть, понимает, что делает всё верно. 

Они болтают ещё какое-то время, в течение которого Уён думает только о том, как красиво играет неон на чужих волосах, и, в конце концов, алкоголь окончательно ударяет ему в голову, поэтому, когда Юнхо уже поднимается на ноги, он хватает его за руку, читая в глазах немой вопрос. 

\- Может, потанцуем? 

Юнхо выглядит удивлённым, но быстро соглашается, так что они вскоре оказываются на танцполе, ближе к краю, где меньше всего людей, но места всё равно мало, и они прижаты друг к другу практически вплотную. 

Какое-то время они молча танцуют: слегка неловко из-за близости и посторонних глаз, но достаточно профессионально, отчего оба кидают друг на друга удивлённо-восхищённые взгляды. 

\- Ты круто танцуешь. 

\- Ты тоже, - Юнхо улыбается. - Занимался? 

\- Ещё в школе. Что-то, видимо, отложилось, так что... Блять! - Уён потирает плечо, в которое только что врезался локтем какой-то огромный парень. - А ты? 

\- Я любитель. У моего друга своя студия, я прихожу в свободное от занятий время.

\- О, это прикольно, я бы тоже... 

Уён замолкает, чувствую руку на своей талии и оказываясь прижатым ещё ближе. Юнхо замечает его растерянный взгляд и тушуется, опуская глаза в пол:

\- Он сейчас пойдёт обратно и снова тебя заденет, поэтому... 

\- Спасибо, - Уён смущённо улыбается, и Юнхо, который только поднял глаза, опускает их вновь. 

Давно ли появилась эта неловкость или Уён просто не замечал её с самого начала? 

Сознание начинает проясняться, а Уён внутренне кричит, понимая, что между их лицами всего несколько сантиметров, и они оба, кажется, испытывают страх вперемешку с надеждой. 

Уён надеется, что Юнхо его поцелует. А ещё он надеется, что тот думает о том же. 

Музыка внезапно затихает и диджей ставит что-то лирическое, а девушка неподалёку счастливо выкрикивает: "ну наконец-то!". 

\- Медленный танец. Сядем или?.. - Юнхо смотрит ему в глаза и говорит практически шёпотом, но Уён прекрасно слышит, и его язык опережает мозг, когда он отвечает:

\- Я думал, ты меня пригласишь. 

\- Я думал, ты откажешь.

\- Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь. 

Уён сам не знает, почему облизывает губы, но покрасневшее лицо Юнхо и его уже буквально пунцовые уши заставляют его рассмеяться в голос. 

\- Не смейся, - Юнхо вздыхает и осторожно приобнимает Уёна за плечи. Тот готов поклясться, что слышит его сердцебиение. 

\- Не буду, - Уён смотрит пристально, глубоко в душу. Юнхо неловко, но он не отводит взгляд и чуть наклоняется, перехватывая чужое дыхание губами. 

Теперь Уён чувствует не только запах, но и вкус карамели. А ещё то, как дрожат его колени. 

Сознание зачем-то воспроизводит голос Чонхо, но Уён отмахивается от этих мыслей, запуская руку в чёрные волосы и чувствуя, как его прижимают ещё ближе, хотя, казалось бы, ближе уже некуда. 

Он теряется в ощущениях и тихо скулит, а мир вокруг будто перестаёт существовать. 

\- Уён. 

Да чёрт возьми, почему... 

\- Уён, твою мать! 

Уён отлетает от Юнхо, как облитый водой кот, и в шоке смотрит на стоящего рядом Чонхо. Не показалось. 

\- Ты?.. 

\- Я, - Чонхо кивает, затем окидывает взглядом Юнхо с ног до головы и хмыкает. - Тебя везти домой или я зря приехал? 

Уён не успевает ответить, как Юнхо выступает чуть вперёд и уверенно отвечает:

\- Я сам его отвезу. 

\- Отлично, - Чонхо вскидывает руки и кажется раздражённым, но Уён видит, что его глаза улыбаются. - Поздравляем меня с днём траты бензина. 

Юнхо смеётся, а Уён закатывает глаза:

\- Попроси возместить ущерб моего дорогого друга. 

\- Непременно, - Чонхо кивает и уже делает шаг назад, но резко разворачивается на каблуках и смотрит прямо на Юнхо. - Только к нему домой, а не к себе, окей? 

И покидает клуб под возмущённые крики.

**Author's Note:**

> ! Дисклеймер: в работе не романтизируется алкоголь, авторка сама не пьёт и другим не советует.


End file.
